Spitballs
Spitballs is the first segment of the seventh episode in Season 1 of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Rocko and Heffer play catch with the ball Rocko caught in a foul when he was younger when they accidentally throw it in the front lawn of Ed Bighead, who promptly destroys it. So Rocko and Heffer attend a baseball game so that Rocko can get another foul ball and Heffer can get athlete Spike Hammerhead's autograph. Unfortunately, for them, the tickets are now sold out. But Slippy the Slug, dressed in a trench coat, offers them two spare tickets and the friends make access in the stadium, as well as being offered two jockstraps. Rocko is eager to catch another foul ball, but soon becomes discouraged when he discovers that he and Heffer are relegated to seats that are located all the way on the top, which are quite possibly the worst seats of the entire stadium. Heffer spots two empty seats on the lower level, but Rocko has qualms of sneaking down there. He reluctantly follows Heffer down to take the first-row seats. He almost has one when the pitcher tosses it to his face, but it bounces off and lands in the hands of another attendant. The game prolongs with both teams scoreless and everybody at the game leaves, leaving Rocko and Heffer alone in the stadium, facilitating Rocko's prospects of getting his foul ball. Soon, Spike Hammerhead is up to bat and gets a pitched ball caught in his eye. He is taken away by the Ambulance Beavers via stretcher. Rocko and Heffer are then relegated back to the higher seats, much to their despair. As they decide to leave, Dick Duck, one of the players, hit a foul ball, sending it flying to the high seats. Rocko desperately climbs to the seats after it, but it bounces off and falls back to the ground. Rocko then climbs back down and successfully catches it. A kid walks up to him and asks for the ball. Rocko's conscience compels him to give it to him and Rocko walks away in disappointment. He and Heffer then spot Spike Hammerhead about to drive away in his car. Heffer walks up to him and asks for the athlete's autograph, but he doesn't have a pen to autograph the piece of slip with, much to Heffer's disappointment. So Spike gives him a piece of his brown chewed-up spit wad, which Heffer puts in the case that Rocko's foul ball was in. Rocko says that he was glad to make the kid's day by giving him his foul ball. As the episode irises out, the kid is shown shredding the ball for fun. Characters Present * Rocko * Heffer * Ed Bighead * Spike Hammerhead * Slippy the Slug * Ambulance Beavers Quotes *'Rocko': Hey, look! It's Gumbo, the team mascot! *'Heffer': Why does everyone hate him? *'Rocko': Because he's the mascot. :(A giant shrimp walks onto the field and gets booed and pelted with garbage) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Timothy Berglund Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes written by Timothy Berglund and Jeff Myers